underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonja
Sonja is a Vampire whose story is pivotal in the ''Underworld'' series. She is portrayed in the original Underworld by Jázmin Dammak, and in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans as an adult by Rhona Mitra and as a child by Olivia Taylforth. ''Rise of the Lycans'' Sonja, daughter to the powerful Vampire Elder, Viktor, is born in the year 1210, 3 years after the birth of the first Lycan. Nothing is known of her mother, except that she died in labor. At a very young age, Viktor gifts Sonja with a pendant, which she wears most of her life. An exceptional warrior and a member of the council, Sonja is being groomed by her father for an eventual position as an Elder, although she seems very uninterested in the prospect. Viktor insists that Sonja attend council meetings, and fulfill her duties to the Coven, but Sonja ignores him and spends her nights chasing Werewolves and guarding the castle. She is a Death Dealer, and feels more loyalty to her duty as a Vampire warrior than as a Council member. At some point, Sonja meets and falls in love with a Lycan slave, Lucian. Lucian is also enamored with her, and the two begin an affair. How the affair begins is never explained, though Lucian and Sonja are both born in the same general time period, and so grow up around each other. In front of Viktor and the other Vampires, Sonja is cold and uncaring towards Lucian. In private, the two secretly wed each other, and spend their nights together. Things begin to unravel when Sonja realizes she is pregnant, and that they cannot continue to hide their affair for long. Frightened of her father's wrath, Sonja makes plans with Lucian to run away together. Before she leaves, she agrees to give her seat on the Council to Andreas Tanis in exchange for his silence, and a key to release Lucian from his shackles. Before Sonja and Lucian put their escape plan into effect, Viktor discovers the secret passageway the two have been using to meet in secret. The Elder begins to suspect that something is amiss, and he bites Sonja, drinking her blood and learning the truth of her affair with Lucian. Lucian is able to escape the castle with a small group of fellow Lycans, but Sonja remains behind. Lucian returns for her, but Viktor and the Death Dealers begin to fight them. Despite Viktor's ill treatment of Sonja and Lucian, Sonja refuses to kill him as they fight. Instead, she reveals her pregnancy to him, hoping that this will make him accept Lucian as her husband. Viktor is horrified. He captures both Lucian and Sonja, and condemns them to death for their affair. Lucian is chained to the floor in a large empty room, while Sonja is tied to a stake. While Sonja watches, Lucian is beaten by Soren with a silver whip. Once Lucian's torture is completed, Viktor and the Council members leave the room. A hole in the roof is then opened, exposing Sonja to sunlight and burning her alive. Lucian fights against the chains holding him down and screams her name as she dies. Later, he is able to take on his Lycan form, and escapes the castle with her pendant. Lucian continues to wear the pendant as a reminder of Sonja for the next 600 years, until his death at the hands of Vampire Regent Kraven. After Lucian's death, a Vampire named Selene finds the pendant, and her Lycan-Vampire Hybrid lover, Michael Corvin, wears it to symbolize that he and Selene are the modern day Lucian and Sonja. Sonja's death is a catalyst for Lucian's personal vendetta against the Vampires, although the slave rebellion truly started because of a desire for freedom. (Here's a thought, Sonja in Underworld:Rise of the Lycans is the true version of her from history whereas the Sonja from Underworld is Michael's idea of her; remember Michael was in extreme pain so his senses could have been confused)(Please delete this if untrue) (To add to the above statement, it would also make sense based on Michael's standpoint. The Sonja depicted in Underworld ''also held a similar appearance to his ex-wife, presumably because the emotional response at witnessing her death rekindled memories of losing Samantha Corvin.) Notably, Sonja has two different appearances between ''Underworld and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. In Underworld, she is shown to have blonde hair and green eyes, while Rise of the Lycans shows her with dark brown hair and brown eyes. This is due to monetary constraints and the director waiting too long to find a suitable brunette actress. The character was written to have darker features, similar to that of Selene. The physical similarity between the two women is meant to be one of the reasons why Viktor spares Selene's life after killing her family, Selene reminding him too much of his daughter for him to bring himself to kill her. Sonja's memory is kept a secret from Selene and the new Coven in general, with the only survivors of the original coven being the Elders (two of whom were asleep at the time) Soren, and Andreas Tanis. It is possible that Viktor forbade Tanis from ever speaking of her. As a result of all this secrecy, Selene does not learn about Sonja's existence for nearly six hundred years. It should be noted that in Underworld, Lucian calls Sonja his "bride," but that there is no other proof that the two were actually married, other than their devotion to each other. Lucian didn't even know that she had been pregnant until only a few hours before her death. ''Blood Enemy'' An alternate version of Sonja's history is told in the non canon fan-fiction novel Blood Enemy, written before the release of Underworld: Evolution. In this novel, Sonja is not a dark-haired Death Dealer, but a blonde-haired princess. Lucian, still a slave, is drawn to Sonja for her compassionate nature. Even after witnessing her mother, Ilona- a Death Dealer like her husband-, being decapitated by a group of mortals led by the charismatic Brother Ambrose. Sonja nevertheless feels sympathy for them when reflecting on their constant awareness of their own mortality. When Lucian transforms before her, despite his own shame at appearing in such a manner before a Vampire, Sonja treats him the same as she had when he was human, later reflecting in private to herself that it is unfair that a noble soul like Lucian's should be condemned to life as a slave simply because of his birth. The two become closer after Lucian saves Sonja's life from an attack by Brother Ambrose, who had rallied the local peasants in a vendetta against the 'demons' (the same attack that killed Sonja's mother). Lucian wraps Sonja in a tapestry to conceal her from the sun and takes her to a nearby abandoned monastery so that they can hide from their pursuers until the night. Despite the standard prejudice against Lycans, Sonja clearly treats Lucian with respect, warmly thanking him for saving her and working to remove the silver that has recently infected his blood after he was shot. When Lucian reveals his heritage as having been captured by Vampires during the raid on his parents' group of wild Lycans, Sonja expresses disbelief that a noble spirit such as his could ever have been a renegade, later assuring him after he has transformed into his wolfen form that no part of him could be repugnant to her. When Viktor declares that Sonja is to be married to Marcus' son Nicolae- known for his prominent dalliances with mortal lovers merely for the sake of it, Sonja having disliked Nicolae ever since they were children due to his selfish desires-, Sonja and Lucian begin a secret affair in an abandoned chapel in Viktor's palace. When Sonja learns of her pregnancy, the two 'marry' in an informal private ceremony between themselves alone, but their attempt to escape that night is betrayed by Leyba, a jealous Lycan slave harboring romantic desires for Lucian. Although Viktor initially restricts himself to simply whipping Lucian, when Sonja declares that Lucian is the father of her child, Viktor has her killed. During Lucian's later fight with Nicolae, Nicolae mocks Lucian by asking if Sonja was as talented in bed as she was in other matters, Nicolae's callous dismissal of Sonja helping to provoke Lucian's transformation into his wolfen form without the aid of the moon for the first time. Powers and Abilities As with all Vampires, Sonja displays superhuman abilities. It is likely that her powers are greater than those of other Vampires her age due to her being a pureblood. She is skilled with many types of weapons. *'Durability': Sonja can take a fair amount of damage from other Immortals and recover quickly. *'Strength': She exhibits incredible strength, which she uses to overpower other Immortals. She is able to push Viktor backwards, and forces Tanis against a wall. *'Self-Healing': Sonja's wounds heal with superhuman speed. *'Speed': Sonja is able to move with tremendous speed, and can kill other Immortals before they even realize they've been attacked. *'Agility': Sonja is able to jump high into the air, and is shown backflipping over the heads of her enemies. Trivia *According to director Len Wiseman, the difference in Sonja's hair color between movies occurred because he waited too long to hire an actress for the part in the original Underworld, and then couldn't find a brunette one. Model Jazmin Dammak was asked to dye her hair darker for the part, but refused to do so unless she was paid more, which the film's small budget could not allow. Wiseman could not even afford a natural-looking wig, so the matter was dropped, and Damak did the scene as a blonde. Wiseman stated that he was amazed at the number of people who noticed the difference in Sonja's hair and eye color between the two movies. *In the Rise of the Lycan commentary, the filmmakers expressed a hope that one day, a special edition of the first film could be released in which the new Sonja's death scene will be edited in. *"Sonja" is the Scandinavian form of "Sophia," which means "wisdom." *Rhona Mitra was reported to delight in her vampire fangs, wearing them during filming even when it wasn't needed, and keeping them in her purse between shoots. They can only be clearly seen in one scene in the movie (her love scene with Michael Sheen). *According to the chronology supplied by Rise of the Lycans, Sonja is three years younger than Lucian. *''Rise of the Lycans'' director Patrick Tatopoulos stated that Sonja is based directly on Selene. Gallery File:Underworld _Rise_of_the_Lycans_6.jpg|Young Sonja with her father. File:Rhonasonja.jpg|Rhona Mitra in front of a giant poster of herself as Sonja File:Sonjadie.jpg|Sonja dying in Underworld Sonyja.jpg|Fan-edited collage Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealer Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters